In the cleaning industry, many different cleaning compounds, such as soaps, detergents, and surfactants, can be used to treat contaminants on a textile. For example, a practitioner may drive a portable cleaning vehicle to a site to perform a carpet-cleaning task. Upon arriving at the site, the practitioner may spend time measuring and/or preparing specific compounds for specific cleaning treatments. In order to effectively treat certain stains and odors (e.g., pet urine), practitioners may need to prepare cleaning solutions that have multiple active ingredients, thus further complicating and extending the duration of the on-site preparation work.